


Mine

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is a little obsessed with Lily Evans.  Written for Porn Battle X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Severus knows that his interest in Lily Evans goes beyond friendship or desire or even love, right past all of those and into obsession. He's a clever boy, after all, and he knows quite well that wanting to own someone is not natural or nice. That does not change the fact that the only thing he truly wants in the world - more even than being recognized and respected - is to own beautiful, bright, brave Lily Evans, to have her all to himself forever and ever.

He knows it's impossible, too. She's destined for someone like That Prat Potter, someone who shines as brightly as she does, while Severus hides in the shadows. But Severus's life has always been a thing of the mind anyhow, and so it is not hard for him to shove away his knowledge of what _will_ be in favor of fantasies of what he wishes could be.

His dreams are often mundane, even cliche: of Lily greeting him at the door to their home, their child in her arms (and he would never treat _Lily's_ child the way his father treated him); of Lily sitting beside him on a couch or at the dinner table, talking as they used to when they were children; of Lily looking at him with love in her eyes. But he has other dreams, too - dreams he buries in the back of his mind and only takes out to look at when he is alone in his bed, with the curtains spelled locked and soundproof around him. Then, and only then, does he dream of Lily Evans...carnally.

But oh, the dreams he has, buried deep in his labyrinthine mind. Of Lily in his arms, in his bed, beautiful pale Lily with her long flame-red hair and her brilliant green eyes, lovely spirited Lily submitting to him - not the fearful submission of one Slytherin to another, each always on the lookout for another weapon, another weakness, but the perfect, willing submission which he knows Gryffindors must be capable of. Lily, spread out like a feast upon his bed, waiting with barely-contained desire for whatever he chooses to give her.

Oh, but he would not be a cruel lord! Not to his Lily. In his dreams, he gives her pleasure, uses everything he has ever read about women (even in the stupid romance novels his mother has, which he will never admit to having so much as touched) to make her _scream_ with joy, with ecstasy. For his Lily, he would exert himself to the utmost, use mouth and hands and anything else she liked to bring her to the peaks of pleasure over and over and over again, until she is sated, entirely; and only then would he touch her for his own pleasure. Not that making Lily Evans scream with ecstasy would not be its own special type of pleasure. But he would not fuck her - no - he would not _make love_ to her - until she was so limp with pleasure that there would be not even the tiniest twinge of pain when he entered her, nothing but slick wet heat and joy for both of them.

He would love her so well, she would never want for another man. He has plans, hidden away where no one will ever see them, of how he would pleasure her: his mouth on her breasts (he has read that women like that), his fingers delicate and gentle between her legs. He knows exactly how he would explore her perfect body, where he would lavish kisses and caresses, where he would bite, just hard enough to leave a little mark, so that she would know that she was his. He has scripted every detail of their first time together, so many times that it is now almost a tattered thought, like a letter taken out and read so many times the creases wear through.

Severus knows that he is obsessed with Lily Evans. He doesn't particularly care.


End file.
